


Aftermath [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Family, GFY, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short epilogue to Fire Across the Galaxy, patching things up.</p><p>Story written by DuaeCat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627567) by [DuaeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat). 



Cover art by [Lorna-Ka](http://lorna-ka.tumblr.com/post/102401574193/you-gotta-let-your-guard-down-now-excuse-me-ill)

**Length:**

8 minutes, 39 seconds

**Music:**

"Stories from Emona II" by Maya Filipič, from Between two worlds

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 8.4 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Aftermath%20by%20DuaeCat.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (8.4 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033007.zip)  



End file.
